Accused but Anytime
by RayneSummer
Summary: Bobby and Rufus accidently come across the Winchesters on a hunt... in the hospital. Concerned, Bobby watches them until he finds out what is going on, and luckily it's not too bad - except for Dean seems to be accused of abuse. Bobby just makes sure the boys know that he's there for them, anytime.


**I read a story about Dean being accused of abusing Sam while he got fixed up at the hospital after a hunt, and I love the way Bobby looks out for his boys, so I wove both into the story, with some sassy Rufus because I was thinking about him.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"I don't like this place," Bobby grumbled, glaring at Rufus' back as the two walked into the local hospital.

The hunter in front rolled his eyes – not that the other could see – and hissed back, "yeah, well, suck it, cause I ain't doin' this alone. You said you'd help on this hunt!"

"I will, I just don't see why we have to be in here."

"'Cause, genius, I've gotta go pretend to collect some meds while you chat up some locals."

"Well why couldn't you do that?"

Rufus swung around and gave Bobby a look. "You gonna whine the whole time, or can we actually get something..."

He trailed off as he looked around the waiting area. Immediately alert, the elder hunter quickly followed his gaze.

It landed on a lone Winchester, the older one to be exact.

"Balls!" Bobby swore to himself, staring in disbelief at Dean, who was sat on a chair frowning at paperwork on his lap.

The kid suddenly looked up, and Bobby grabbed his partner's jacket as Rufus made to go towards the young hunter.

Once they were around a corner, next to the bathrooms in the waiting room, Rufus turned on the other hunter.

"What was that about?! They're your boys, surely you wanna know what's happening with them?" He pointed out.

Bobby couldn't help a feeling of pride when Rufus called them 'his boys', but he quickly got hold of himself to reply.

"Surely even you know that the damn idjits don't talk to ya if you talk to them! If you wanna know what's goin' on, you gotta just watch them. And you got an advantage if they ain't seen you yet," he explained.

Rufus stared at him. "So, you stalk them now?"

Bobby replied with a glare, and glanced around the corner at the boy they were watching.

"Know anythin' yet?" The coloured hunter asked casually, to be silenced with a bitchface from the other.

But the question was valid, because two minutes later of secret watching – trying to avoid the strange looks they got from people going to the bathrooms – meant Bobby could tell a lot about the current Winchester situation.

"Right," he started, looking back at Rufus, who had become increasingly uncomfortable at people's stares.

Rufus raised an eyebrow at him. "Right, what?" he muttered, giving a casual nod and forced smile at a woman who passed them from the bathroom.

Bobby rolled his eyes at this and continued.

"Well, Dean don't seem that worried, but he's filling out somethin', so obviously Sam's bein' looked at or something. Might even be the case that we're on."

Rufus stared incredously at him. "I can see why you're the expert," he replied sarcastically; he was returned with a bitchface worthy of the Winchesters.

...In fact it was a Winchester.

Bobby frowned at Rufus' sudden change of attention until the man pointed wordlessly behind him. The other hunter turned and was confronted with all 6'4 of Sam Winchester, equipped with his famous bitchface.

"Are you two stalking us?" the kid asked rhetorically; of course the older hunters were.

"Well I was just gonna ask your brother what was up, but freaking Sherlock here decided to do some deducing instead," Rufus replied pointedly, with a glare at his partner.

Bobby glared back at him then looked at Sam again.

"If your mother hen of a brother ain't with you then you can't be that badly hurt, boy," he said, relief in his voice explaining everything.

Sam smiled at this, thinking warmly about how much his surrogate father loved them.

"Yeah, we just caught a job in town-"

"Told you," Rufus muttered grumpily to his partner, who – and it was his this time – gave the hunter a Winchester worthy bitchface.

Sam grinned.

"Yeah, well, anyways. It was easy. Apart from the fact that this poltergeist liked throwing things." He sighed. "Namely, people. Mostly, into brick walls."

Both elder hunters nodded in sympathy; this was a common problem.

"With bits of glass coming out of them," Sam added matter-of-factly.

The other two were silent in shock for a minute.

"Crap, kid, are you two okay?" Bobby asked, alarmed.

Sam nodded wearily. "Yeah. The only actual problem is that the nurse who was treating me now thinks my big brother over there is abusive and frequently throws bottles at my head," he finished.

Rufus cracked up laughing and Bobby couldn't help chuckling too. It was the stupidest thing he heard in a while.

"Right, so, uh, what did you say?" he asked when Rufus had stopped snickering to himself.

Sam smiled slightly. "Well, coming up with a cover story isn't exactly easy, and my one sucked. Basically now she's talking to Dean – without letting me talk to him first – to probably see if our stories match."

Rufus whistled lowly. "And do you think they will?"

"Uh... well, hopefully. Else the idiot might be carted off to the local police station for further questioning," Sam replied, wincing at the thought.

Bobby knew better. He wasn't watching the boys for nothing.

"Come on, let's go sit down 'stead of congregating here like a bunch of school girls," he said, ordering Sam to the waiting room and a seat.

Rufus followed, muttering about hunting partners who drag him around and pretend it's not their idea.

Once all seated, Bobby quickly gave the young Winchester a once-over, taking in a few bruises and cuts on his body, but otherwise a practically healthy kid.

"Okay, so, did you sign out AMA or are you allowed to go?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"What makes you think-" Sam started.

"How badly does your head hurt?" Bobby interrupted, fixing the hunter with a steely look.

After a pause, he murmured, "just a little bit. Got concussion." He tried to shrug it off.

Slightly reluctantly, Bobby let it go. If it was bad, even-more-of-a-mother-hen big brother would quickly pick up on it later and drag the stubborn kid right back to the hospital if he had to.

"Fine. But I want you boys back at my place after this, running away from the cops or not."

Sam nodded meekly, puppy eyes and all.

Bobby rolled his own eyes and Rufus smothered a chuckle from beside him.

He was about to say something when they all heard voices coming from the corridor and glanced towards the commotion as one.

"What if I told you your brother was going to die?" That was a feminine steely voice.

"Then I'd tell you of course, everyone dies one day." The sassy return remark came from none other than Dean Winchester.

Bobby smiled as Sam rolled his eyes. He knew that didn't apply to them. They continued listening to the conversation from the curtained off hallway.

"So you're sure that's what happened?"

"Yes, I'm sure. 'Cause Sammy ain't the brightest kid, you know. He went to college and all that but I can see right through him."

"Okay. So does... uh... Sammy..."

"Sam," Dean instinctively corrected. Sam smiled, not that Dean could see him.

"Right." The nurse was obviously confused, but carried on nonetheless. "So it was just a bar fight?"

"Yep. Kid wasn't even drinking. A guy just decided to have a go." Sam couldn't see Dean through the curtain, but he was sure that lie came with a casual shrug. Just like Dean.

"And he threw a beer bottle at your brother?"

"Yeah. Not very well, though. Dude was smashed. As was the bottle." Dean chuckled at his own little joke.

The nurse was clearly not amused, judging from her tone. "Mr Smith, you know we can have you questioned for domestic abuse-" she began coldly, but Dean immediately stopped her.

"Woah, woah. You think I did that to Sam?"

There was a pause where the nurse clearly weighed the sudden lethal measure in the Winchester's voice.

"Well, it was a possibility, I couldn't help but wonder if Sam was hiding something..."

She didn't get a chance to finish.

"Well, I know exactly what happened. Wanna ask me, see if our stories match up?" his tone was lightly dangerous now. The nurse quickly took the opportunity to smooth the situation over.

"Go ahead, please, Mr Smith," she said politely.

Dean sighed. "Well, we were going into this bar and when I went to get drinks, this guy at the pool table jumps my brother, throws him into a wall and starts hitting him. Then this idiot grabs a bottle and throws it at them to stop the fighting."

There was a pause and, in the waiting room, Sam grinned. Bobby raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Your story?" he murmured.

Sam smiled back. "Same, but with less detail."

Bobby nodded. He really did love him boys. They listened to the last little bit of the conversation.

"Right, well, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Dean cut in lightly. "A mother yourself?"

"Yes." The nurse sounded a little embarrassed.

"Yeah. Kids these days, huh? Getting into all kinds of scraps." Sam could hear the smile in Dean's voice and felt proud of his brother for allowing it to be smoothed over.

There was the rustling of paper, and then the curtain was drawn back as the nurse and the big brother walked over to the waiting people.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the extra two hunters there.

"Friends of yours?" She asked slightly warily.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Come to take us home," he added, winking sideways at Rufus, who grinned at Bobby's eyeroll.

The nurse smiled at the family banter and turned to Dean, standing beside her, and smirking at Sam's comment.

"So, watch him for the rest of the day, and here's some antibiotics/pain medication for him to take for two days," she said, passing him a small packet of pills.

"Sure, It'll be done, doc. And thanks," he replied, giving her a genuine smile.

She nodded with a smile back. "You're welcome. Take care now." With those words, she walked back into the hallway and away, smiling about the small, broken, but still good family who were left in the hallway.

Dean turned to the other three hunters and raised his eyebrows. "Anyone want to tell me what is actually going on here?" He asked pointedly.

At this, Sam and Rufus finally cracked up laughing together, while Bobby shook his head and sighed in despair but love of his family.

"It's a long story," he told the elder Winchester wearily.

"I guessed. And you know what? I also guess you're gonna be tellin' it as we go back to yours," he shot back, but grinned.

"Thanks, Bobby," he whispered meaningfully as the other two continued to laugh about the whole thing. Dean didn't really need to be told what had happened.

Bobby nodded back with a smile. "Anytime, boy."


End file.
